We will design and construct a prototype liquid chromatography ultraviolet/visible absorbance detector employing a retroreflective array in the phase conjugate configuration. The array compensates for static and dynamic refractive artifacts in the optical train. We will evaluate the thermo-optic properties of chromatographic flow cells in order to specify an array correctly. We will design the optical system to maximize light throughout to the detector and minimize the effects of nonideal array properties. The instrument will employ only passive components in the optical train. The performance of the completed instrument will be evaluated and compared to that of recently available absorbance detectors. The information will be used to refine the design and prepare engineering prototypes prior to commercial introduction of the system. It is anticipated that the proposed detector will supersede conventional absorbance detectors where quiet, stable operation is needed.